waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Aristocats/International
The Aristocats has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1971 until 1990. Brazilian Portuguese * Duchess - Ruth Schelske (speaking) * Duchess - Dóris Monteiro (singing) * Thomas O'Malley - Enio Santos * Edgar - Milton Luís * Toulouse - Antonieta Matos * Marie - ? * Berlioz - Paulo Scarpallo * Roquefort - Cleonir dos Santos * Scat Katt - Monsueto * Shun Gon, Hit Kat, Peppo, and Billy Boss - Mpb-4 * Napoleon - Waldir Fiori * Lafayette - Orlando Drmmond * Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - Lourdes Mayer * Georges Hautecourt - Magalhaes Graca * Frou-Frou - Neyda Rodrigues * Abigail - Therezinha Moreira * Amelia - Selma Lopes * Waldo - Waldir Fiori * Singer - Ivon Cury Danish (1972 Dub) * Duchess - Susanne Bruun-Koppel * Thomas O'Malley - Preben Neergaard * Marie - ? * Berlioz - ? * Toulouse - ? * Scat Cat - Otto Brandenburg * Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - Kirsten Rolffes * Edgar - Bjørn Watt Boolsen * Georges Hautecourt - Jesper Klein * Napoleon - Torben Hundahl * Lafayette - Walt Rosenberg * Roquefort - Ove Sprogøe * Abigail Gabble - Birgitte Sphüler * Amelia Gabble - Vera Gebuhr * Onkel Vralte (Uncle Waldo) - Jesper Klein * Frou-Frou - Mime Fønss * Hip Cat - ? * Guiseppi - Morten Torp * Russerkat - Kristian Nissen * Kinekat - Jørgen Petersen * Mælkemand - ? * Singer - ? Danish (1994 Dub) * Duchess - Nasty Maria Arcel * Thomas O'Malley - Søren Pilmark * Marie - Mille Hoffmeyer Lehfeldt * Berlioz - Daniel Kellermann * Toulouse - Albert Matthies * Scat Cat - Otto Brandenburg * Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - Lise Ringheim * Edgar - Waage Sandø * Georges Hautecourt - Ole Fick * Napoleon - Torben Sekov * Lafayette - Peter Zhelder * Roquefort - Henrik Koefoed * Abigail Gabbe - Bente Eskesen * Amelia Gabble - Kirsten Cenius * Onkel Vralte (Uncle Waldo) - John Martinus * Frou-Frou - Charlotte Sieling * Hip Cat - Lars Thiesgaard * Guiseppi - Henrik Koefoed * Russerkat - Niels Weyde * Kinekat - Chresten Simonsen * Mælkemand - Lars Thiesgaard * Singer - Henning Moritzen Dutch (1978 Dub) * Duchess - Wieteke van Dort * Thomas O'Malley - Louis Neefs * Toulouse - Sander van Zijl * Berlioz - Michiel Geelen * Marie - Barbro Gulikers * Edgar - Luc Lutz * Adelaide Madame Bonfamille - Emmy Lopes Dias * Roquefort - Arnold Gelderman * Napoleon - Joan Remmelts * Napoleon - Joost Prinsen * Jazz Kat (Scat Kat) - Willem Duyn * Abigail Giebel - Tonny Huurdeman * Amelia Giebel - Maya Bouma * Notaris George - Sacco van der Made * Oom Waldo (Uncle Waldo) - Harrie Geelen * Chinese Kat - Arnold Gelderman * Russische Kat - Harrie Geelen * Engelse Kat - Harrie Geelen * Italiaanse Kat - Arnold Gelderman Dutch (2008 Dub) * Duchess - Maaike Widdershoven * ThomasO'Malley - Gunther Neefs * Toulouse - Xavier Werner * Berlioz - Wiet de Bruijn * Marie - Merel Burmeister * Edgar - Sander de Heer * Roquefort - Ewout Eggink * Napoleon - Wim van Rooij * Lafayette - Jan Anne Drenth * Jazz Kat (Scat Cat) - Pim Koopman * Notaris George - Fred Meijer European Portuguese * Duchess - Isabel Ribas (speaking) * Duchess - Isael Campelo (singing) * Thomas O'Malley - Diogo Morgado * Edgar - Joao Lagarto * Toulouse - Rui Cerejo * Marie - Joana Dinis * Berlioz - Vasco Lourenco * Roquefort - André Maia * Scat Katt - Pedro Malagueta * Napoleon - Carlos Macedo * Lafayette - Rui Paulo * Georges Hautecourt - Pedro Pinheiro * Singer - Maurice Chevalier Finnish (1971 Dub) * Hettuatar (Duchess) - Tuula Rosenqvist * Thomas O'Malley - Ossi Ahlapuro * Marie - Kristiina Ahlapuro * Toulouse - Maarit Hyttinen * Berlioz - Iiro Jussila * Madame - Ritva Lehtelä-Relander * Edgar - Reino Bäckman * Lafayette - Reino Bäckman * Napoleon - Ossi Ahlapuro * Frou-Frou - Ritva Lehtelä-Relander * Roquefort - Tuula Rosenqvist * Wang - Reino Bäckman * Luigi - Ossi Ahlapuro * Cyril - Ossi Ahlapuro * Igor - Bror Collin * Hottikatti (Scat Cat) - Bror Collin * Abigail - Ellen Tenez * Amelia - Lea Laven * Waldo-setä (Uncle Waldo) - Jussi Jurkka * George Hautecourt - Seppo Kolehmainen * Maitokuski (French Milkman) - Seppo Kolehmainen Finnish (1994 Dub) * Herttuatar (Duchess) - Carita Mäkelä * Thomas O'Malley - Pekka Lehtosaari * Marie - Maria Kukkonen * Toulouse - Hans Vallittu * Berlioz - Tuukka Vuorinen * Madame - Seela Sella * Edgar - Ilkka Moisio * Roquefort - Jarmo Koski * Frou-Frou - Titta Jokinen * Hottikatti (Scat Cat) - Pepe Ahlqvist * Wang - Jarmo Koski * Luigi - Esa Saario * Cyril - Esa Saario * Igor - Esa Saario * Napoleon - Esa Saario * Lafayette - Veikko Honkanen * Amelia - Seela Sella * Abigail - Titta Jokinen * Waldo-setä (Uncle Waldo) - Jarmo Koski * George Hautecourt - Aarre Karén * Maitokuski (French Milkman) - Veikko Honkanen French * Duchesse - Michèle André (speaking) * Duchesse - Anne Germain (singing) * Thomas O'Malley - Claude Bertrand * Berlioz - Mark Lesser * Marie - Vanina Vinitzki * Toulouse - Vladimir Vinitzki * Roquefort - Roger Carel * Madame Adélaide Bonnefamille - Denise Grey * Edgar - Jean-Henri Chambois * Georges Hautecour - Alfred Pasquali * Frou-Frou - Jacques Provins * Napoléon - Jacques Dynam * Lafayette - Roger Carel * Scat Cat - José Germain * Chat siamois - Henri Tallourd * Chat anglais - Steve Gadler * Chat italien - Albert Augier * Chat russe - Michel Seldow * Amélie (Abigail) - Sylviane Mathieu * Amelia - Nicole Riche * Oncle Waldo - Jacques Hilling * Le laitier - Fernand Rauzena German * Duchesse - Brigitte Grothum * Thomas O'Malley - Edgar Ott * Adelaide Bonfamille - Gisela Reißmann * Berlioz - Steffen Müller * Marie - Angelika Pawlowski * Toulouse - Ralph Richardt * Roquefort - Harry Wüstenhagen * Napoleon - Eduard Wandrey * Lafayette - Walter Gross * Abigail Gabble - Erika Rehhahn * Amelia Gabble - Inge Wolffberg * Onkel Waldo - Peter Schiff * Georges Hautecourt - Herbert Weissbach * Edgar - Klaus W. Krause * Swingy - Klaus Havenstein * Siamkater (Shun Gon) - Dieter Kursawe * Englischer Kater (Hit Cat) - Ingo Osterloh * Italienischer Kater (Pippo) - Oscar Sabo Jr. * Russischer Kater (Billy Boss) - Michael Chevalier * Frou-Frou - Inge Landgut * Küchenchef - Wolfgang Völz * Kraftfahrer 1 - Benno Hoffmann * Kraftfahrer 2 - Reinhard Mey Hungarian * Hercegnö - Ágnes Csere (speaking) * Hercegnö - Angela Császár (singing) * Thomas O'Pamacska - János Koós * Toulouse - Gábor Gerö * Berlioz - Attila Gallus * Marie - Piroska Simonyi * Edgár Baltazár - Hugó Gruber * Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - Ilona Kassai * Georges Hautecourt - Tibor Kenderesi * Roquefort - József Kerekes * Sicc-vicc - Zoltán Szerémi * Kínai macska - László Kokas * Angol macska - László Kokas * Olas macka - Aladár Laklóth * Orosz macska - Mihály Deák * Napoleon - Péter Balázs * Lafayette - Péter Beregi * LibAmelia - Ágnes Papp * LibAbigail - Judit Czigány * Waldo bácsi - Gábor Maros * Frou-Frou - Fruzsina Pregitzer * Tejes - István Gyurki * Szakács - János Háda * Csomagszállítók - István Rudas & István Wohlmuth Icelandic * Regína (Duchess) - Jóhanna Vigdís Arnardóttir * Hrói (Thomas O'Malley) - Egill Ólafsson * Sandar (Marie) - Margrét Jónsdóttir * Túliniús (Toulouse) - Hjalti Rúnar Jónsson * Betófel (Berlioz) - Gísli Baldur Gíslason * Óskar (Edgar) - Arnar Jónsson * Osti (Roquefort) - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Napoleon - Harald Haralds * Lúðvík (Lafayette) - Pétur Eeinarsson * Frúin (Madame Adelaide Bonfamille) - Helga Jónsdóttir * Georg (Georges Hautecourt) - Róbert Arnfinnsson * Teitur (Scat Cat) - Pálmi Gestsson * Kínakall (Chianman, Chinese cat) - Gísli Magnason * Jósep (Giuseppe, Italian cat) - Skarphéðinn Hjartarsson * Svali (Hipcat, English cat) - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Bóris (Russian cat) - Örn Árnason * Frú Frú (Frou-Frou) - Hera Þórhallsdóttir * Emíla (Amelia) - Ragnheiður Steindórsdóttir * Edda (Abigail) - María Sigurðardóttir * Valdi (Waldo) - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Mjólkurpóstur (Milkman) - Árni Thoroddsen * Hjálpstoð (Helper) - Pétur Einarsson * Ekill (Driver) - Harald G. Haralds * Kokkur (Chef) - Harald G. Haralds * Credits Soloist - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson Italian * Romeo (Thomas O'Malley) - Renzo Montagnani * Duchessa (Duchess) - Melina Martello * Groviera (Roquefort) - Oreste Lionello * George Hautecourt - Oreste Lionello * Scat Cat - Corrado Gaipa * Shun Gon - Lorenzo Spadoni * Peppo - Nino Scardina * Bizet (Berlioz) - Emanuela Rossi * Minou (Marie) - Cinzia De Carolis * Matisse (Toulouse) - Riccardo Rossi * Frou-Frou - Clelia Bernacchi * Napoleone - Mario Feliciani * Lafayette - Renato Cortesi * Hit Cat - Renato Cortesi * Adelina Bla Bla (Abigail) - Solvejg D'Assunta * Guendalina Bla Bla (Amelia) - Angiolina Quinterno * Adelaide Bonfamille - Wanda Tettoni * Edgar - Renato Turi * Zio Reginaldo (Uncle Waldo) - Gianni Bonagura Japanese * Duchess - Noriko Shindo * Thomas O'Malley - Teiji Oomiya (speaking) * Thomas O'Malley - Akiyoshi Sera (singing) * Toulouse - Suketaka Inaba * Berlioz - Yosuke Sone * Marie - Manami Naito * Edgar - Kiyoshi Kawakubo * Frou-Frou - Kineko Nakamura * Georges - Ryuji Saikachi * Roquefort - Kaneta Kimotsuki * Napoleon - Ryuji Saikachi * Lafayette - Kousei Yagi * Uncle Waldo - Kousei Yagi * Amelia - Fumiko Watanabe * Abigail - Akiko Takeguchi * Truck Mover - Koichi Kitamura * Additional voices: Kyouko Satomi, Ikuko Tani, Ikuko Tatsu, Naoki Tatsuta, Ai Satou, Banjo Ginga, Kunio Wakatomi, Ritsuo Sawa and Tadashi Yamazaki Korean * Duchess - Cha Myeong-Hwa (speaking) * Duchess - Kim Yeong-Joo (singing) * Thomas O'Malley - Kim Jin-Tae * Roquefort - Kim Jae-Woo * Toulouse - Lim Byeong-Guk * Berlioz - Jeong Hyeon-Bin * Marie - Kim Hae-Yeon * Edgar - Lee Bong-Jun * Napoleon - Choi Byeong-Sang * Lafayette - Yoo Dong-Hyeon * Scat Cat - Noh Min (speaking) * Scat Cat - Jo Nam-Hui (singing) * Additional voices: Jang Seung-Gil, Lee Jong-Gu, Park Min-Ah, Lim Eun-Jeong, Song Yeon-Hui & Na Su-Ran * The Aristocats song: Lee Hui-Jeong * Everybody wants to be cat: Kim Jin-Tae, Kim Yeong-Joo, Jo Nam-Hui, Kim Hae-Yeon, Lee Hui-Seong, Kim Min-Soo & Kim Beom-Rae Norwegian (1971 dub) * Duchess - Anne-Lise Tangstad * Thomas O'Malley - Henki Kolstad * Edgar - Gisle Straume * Madame - Merete Skavlan * Roquefort - Arve Opsahl * Napoleon - Frimann Falck Clausen * Lafayette - Willie Hoel * George Hautecourt - Arne Bang-Hansen * Marie - Inger Lise Hansen * Berlioz - Hilde Furulund * Toulouse - Ralph Bernstein * Skatkatt - Frimann Falck Clausen * Ameli - Mona Levin * Abigail - Inger Teien * Waldo - Carsten Byhring * Engelsk katt - Willie Hoel * Italiensk katt - Erik Chr. Hurum * Russisk katt - Carsten Byhring * Kinesisk katt - Roy Björnstad Norwegian (1994 Dub) * Duchess - Guri Schanke * Thomas O'Malley - Paul Åge Johannessen * Marie - Julia Onsager Steen * Berlioz - Kjetil G. Rogne * Toulouse - Hans Fredrik Løvold * Edgar - Helge Reiss * Madame Adelaide - Lise Fjeldstad * Roquefort - Ivar Nørve * Napoleon - Roy Bjørnstad * Lafayette - Karl Sundby * George Hautecourt - Tor Stokke * Skatkatt (Scat Cat) - Per Muller * Amelie (Amelia) - Inger Teien * Abigail - Anne Marit Jacobsen * Waldo - Henrik Scheele * Additional voices: Johannes Joner, Håkon Iversen, Geir Rebbestad & Per Øystein Sørensen * Dialogoversetter: Ola Solum * Sangoversetter: Arild Feldborg, Börje Andersson * Sanginstruktör: Håkon Iversen * Innspillingsteknikere: Tore Barstad, Arne Hansen, Gisle Tveito * Produksjonsansvarlig: Håvard Rype * Studio: Norsound A/S * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye Swedish * Duchess - Margareta Sjödin * Thomas O'Malley - Per Myrberg * Toulouse - Mats Åhlfeldt * Berlioz - Bobo Håkansson * Marie - Åsa Wisborg * Edgar - Ingvar Kjellson * Roquefort - Hans Lindgren * Advokaten (Lawyer) - John Elfström * Napoleon - Arne Källerud * Lafayette - Bert-Åke Varg * Amelia - Meta Velander * Abigail - Helena Reuterblad * Madame - Barbro Nordin * Waldo - Bert-Åke Varg * Frou-Frou - Jan Sjödin * Scat-katt (Scat Cat) - Leppe Sundevall * Scan-Katts gäng (Scat Cat gang) - Svante Thuresson, Lasse Bagge & Bert-Åke Varg * Mjölkbilschaufför (Milk Truck driver)/Den franska kocken (French cook) - Bert-Åke Varg Turkish * Duchess (Duses) - Özden Ayyıldız * Thomas O'Malley - Ercan Demirel * Edgar - Sungun Babacan * Roquefort - Ahmet Eres * Marie - Meric Balkan * Berlioz - Tibet Celik * Toulouse - Tibet Töre * Napoleon (Napolyon) - Osman Gidisoglu * Lafayette (Lafayet) - Osman Gidisoglu * Scat Cat - Ender Yigit Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs